I was made for loving you baby
by miss Foxears
Summary: Hermione saw Moulin Rouge in her summer holidays, now she can't get the songs out of her mind, and her dream about love. HGSS.
1. Melodies from nowhere

**I was made for loving you baby**  
_Written by Matilda_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, the author of the miracle Harry Potter._

Thanks to Adrielle for BETA.

**Chapter 1. Melodies from nowhere**

Hermione sat on her bed and slowly read the text to the song. She was dressed in blue pyjamas and the tip of her wand lit up the piece of paper she held in her left hand. Shehad written it down hastily that summer. Whenever her parents had sat in front of the TV Hermione also wanted to watch, and that was not a mistake. Moulin Rouge was the best movie Hermione ever had seen.  
Lavender and Parvati were both asleep, and quietly Hermione rose and went down to the common room. She picked up a lonely feather quill from a table and started to sing in it.  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that…"  
"Hermione!"  
She turned around and faced Ron, who stood at the last step on the stair to the boys' dormitories. His red hair looked a bit like Harry's hairstyle.  
"Stop screaming before you wake the entire Gryffindor Tower, including McGonagall."  
"I'm not screaming, I'm singing," Hermione said in a disappointed voice.  
"Yeah, sure," Ron sighed. "Go to bed now and let us others sleep."  
Hermione grimaced to Ron.  
"I like you too," Ron said ironically. "Goodnight."  
He turned around and went up to his bed. Hermione sighed and sank down in an armchair. The only thing that was in her head now was the movie. She really couldn't stop thinking about it. She wished that she could love someone and be loved in return. Just as them. She had never had a boyfriend, it was a bit unfair she thought, but she had never had time for a boyfriend. It was not too late yet, but as the eighteen year girl she was she felt a bit strange that she had never been loved. Well she'd been with Krum in her fourth year, and yes they had kissed, but she never had counted him as a boyfriend. Hermione watched the fire in the fireplace as it slowly began to die. How beautiful the fire was; she'd always like it. Guess why Floo powder was one of her favourite methods of transportation. And when there was no fire left Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

_There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he_

Severus Snape turned around another corner just to find that there were no students. In the last month he had become a bit paranoid. Or it wasn't really that, he rather hoped to find someone in the corridors that he could punish just to make his day a little better. What he wouldn't admit to himself even was that he didn't really care about punishing; what he really wanted was some company. He shivered as he thought about that, no, it wasn't company. He was just outside making sure every single student followed the rules. He felt tired, he usually didn't feel tired before one o' clock, but this night seemed to be an exception. Maybe the best thing was to go to bed, and when he realized he felt a bit dizzy he decided it was. As he laid down in bed, however, he heard an odd sound. What exactly was that? He strained his ears to hear a low melody playing. It sounded like a harp. The song followed Severus into his dream and fastened itself in his skin. What he didn't know was that the song would change his life. At least, it was one of the factors.

_ooo_

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a yell. She rose up from the armchair and tried to locate the yell when she heard a laugh from her left side. She turned around and faced Ron.  
"You little bastard!" she said and wrestled him down.  
"Beat by a girl, Ronny?"  
They both looked up and faced Ginny.  
"And please don't lie in that position, it can be construed in a wrong way!" she continued. "Especially when neither of you is fully dressed."  
Harry, who had just come down to the common room put his hands over his ears, pinched his eyes and told them all with a sickened look:  
"I didn't hear that."  
Hermione began to laugh, Harry was so sensitive for things like that. If he continued behaving like a three-year-old child he never would have any girlfriends.  
"Come on boys," she said. "I'll go up and dress myself and then we'll go down, have breakfast, and after that a fantastic Potions lesson."  
"Hermione, don't!" Harry said.  
"Why didn't you quit Potions, Harry, like me?" asked Ron.  
"Because he wants to be an Auror and he needs a NEWT in Potions to be that!" explained Hermione as though Ron was a very little child and Hermione was trying to teach him how to spell "monkey".  
Ron sighed.


	2. Just fools can love

Thanks to Adrielle for BETA

**Chapter 2. Just fools can love **

Severus hated to teach Gryffindor's seventh-years. Today wasn't any different. He watched when Malfoy and his friends entered the classroom followed by a red-faced Potter. He had, of course, duelled with Malfoy or someone. Then Granger came in, and what in holy God had happened to her hair? It looked like somebody had crushed at least ten eggs on top of her head. She looked like she could blow something up. Severus shook his head and with his usual voice he said, "Miss Granger, I suggest that you take whatever you have in your hair away or leave the lesson."  
"But Professor, I can't; it won't dis…"  
"Then you leave the classroom," he said, and she rose up from her desk. "And ten points from Gryffindor."  
When Granger had left, Severus watch the class. Potter looked like he would explode.  
"Was there anything you wanted to say, Potter?"  
"No."  
"No, what?" How Severus enjoyed doing this.  
"No, Professor."  
"Then perhaps we might begin?" he asked obviously not looking for an answer.  
He turned to the board and with flick of his wand, the recipe of Draught of the Living Death appeared.  
"What are you waiting for?" he snarled. "Begin!"

_ooo_

Hermione didn't know what to do; the mess in her hair wouldn't go away. Malfoy had cast a permanent spell on her and now her hair looked like Snape's. So why did he say anything, he didn't look better himself! And where would she go. Madam Pomfrey? No, she was a healer. Not a cleaner. Professor McGonagall? And what would she do? Professor Flitwick? Come on! Then she couldn't help her tears falling down her cheeks. She ran off to the nearest girl's toilet and locked herself in.

After three hours in the library, she found the spell to take the Snape-hair away. It wasn't an easy spell, but as she was Hermione she had no problem making it work. She wondered for a while if it was a spell, just like Malfoy's, that made Snape's hair look like that. And if so, who had done it to him? Hermione wondered why she even cared about Snape's hair.

_And then one day  
One magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me _

There it was, the same melody as yesterday. It couldn't be another. Irritated, Severus returned to the essays he was checking and without knowing it himself he started to sing the melody. It wasn't before he wrote a 'D' on the last essays, Harry Potter's, that he heard himself singing. What on earth had happen to him? If this didn't stop he might become such a fool like Longbottom, a fool who can love.


	3. Nightly adventures

**Chapter 3. Nightly adventures**

Hermione couldn't really see the point in studying Divination, even if there where real prophecy she couldn't see how Harry, Ron or any of the other students would learn anything from professor Trelawney or Firenze. She had just made both the boys doing their Divination-homework. She sat in an armchair studying for the essay she would write in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry had, to Hermione's surprise, already written that essay, but then Defence Against the Dark Arts where his favourite subject. Hermione sighed and put the book down at the table. She watched her wristwatch, seven o' clock, it wasn't to late for a late summer evening walk. She rose up and climbed out from the common room.  
It was foggy outside and the hem of her robe and cloak became wet as it trailed in the wet grass. She walked past Hagrid's hut to the forest. When she reached the edge of the wood she stopped. Should she go into the forest or just walk beside it? As she thought of it she began to walk next to the big trees and soon she were out of sight from the castle, but she didn't realised that. Not even when she turned into the forest and walked on a small woodland path. 'You're an Hogwarts prefect, Head Girl', her mind told her. 'You shouldn't be here, go straight back to school'  
But her legs didn't listen to her at all. They just kept on walking. She knew that she was too far in the forest to know the way out, she had passed by many crossings, too many crossings. It was dark outside and she didn't know if it was because of the trees or the evening. Her hand searched in her pocket for the wand and she find it.  
"Lumos", she murmured and her wand lighted up the path a few meters in front of her.  
She watched her watch again, one and an half hour had gone since she left Gryffindor's common room. She wondered if Harry and Ron had missed her yet, but she doubted in that, they probably sat in each armchair and played chess or exploding cards. She heard something in the bush next to her and stumbled.  
"Who's there?" she asked as she rose up from the ground. "Anybody there"  
"Who are you self, trespasser?" she heard a male voice say.  
"I…I'm just walking…" she said lowly.  
"In our forest", now she could se who was speaking.  
It was a long dark centaur, whit a bow in his left hand.  
"I…" said Hermione, but didn't know how to continue.  
"Leave now", he said and drew his bow, she shrank.  
"I can't find…" she began, but stopped immediately when he direct the arrow at her heart.  
She turned instead and ran. She heard an arrow swish past her ear, and felt when the other sank into her shoulder. Trees fled as she ran, and she felt how she lost her breath. In the same moment she saw Hogwarts castle between the trees she fell to the ground and passed out.

_ooo_

Severus hadn't been able to stand the paranoid thoughts he had while he was patrolling the corridors so he had went outside instead. The fresh air in his lungs made him relax a bit. The wind blew in his hair and he heard a panicked scream, it was just as it should be. Wait a minute a panicked scream? What the…? He stopped just to hear something run in the wood. He looked and saw something move. When this 'something' sank into the ground Severus didn't know what to do. Slowly he walked into the wood.  
"Miss Granger?" He said.  
She didn't move. Why didn't she move? He discovered the arrow in her shoulder; she was bleeding. The best to do now were taking her to the hospital wing. He searched in his pocket for his wand, where was it? He tried to remember, where had he put his wand? After a few seconds he remembered, it couldn't be true; he had forgotten it on his desk. Damn. How to take Granger to the hospital wing now? He didn't seam to have any choice.  
"Miss Granger, please wake up", he said when he turned her whit the face up.  
She did breathe, but she was defiantly past out. Carefully he lifted her up in his arms. An eighteen-year-old girl isn't the lightest you can carry, but Severus crossed the school ground and went into the castle whit just a few swearwords. What had Granger done outside in the wood? And why had she cause trouble whit the centaurs? But it was pity she didn't awake so he could take about twenty points from Gryffindor. It wasn't easy to walk in the stairs while he was carrying her. Goddamn, he wanted to be anywhere else then there he was. He knocked on the door to the hospital wing and a newly awakened madam Pomfrey opened the door.  
"What has happened here, Severus?" she asked.  
"Centaurs", he said as clear he could while he was concentrate in not dropping Granger at the floor.  
He walked past Pomfrey and placedGranger on the first bed at the left side. "God night", he said to madam Pomfrey and leaved her confused to Granger.

_ooo_

Hermione opened her eyes, everywhere around her was white. Slowly she remembered last night. What was this? Heaven? No her right shoulder ached; it couldn't be heaven. She sat up, hospital wing – clearly.  
"You're awake, miss Granger", madam Pomfrey said.  
Hermione nodded.  
"You, if anyone, should know better than walking around in the forest this times", she continued. "Be glad that professor Snape was out on a nightly walk"  
"Professor Snape?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes, he carried you up here, obviously he had forgotten his wand somewhere"  
Hermione stopped listening. Had Snape carried her? She shivered; no she just couldn't believe it. 'But', a little irritating voice inside her said, 'he did save Harry in first year, he wont leave a student to die'. But had he carried her? No, absolutely not. She refused to believe it.


	4. Potions to Pomfrey

**Chapter 4. Potions to Pomfrey**

Severus hardly slept that night, and this time it wasn't because of the melody, no. It was because he couldn't understand why Granger had walked in the Forbidden Forest, and why he had to be outside that night. Luckily he didn't believe in fate so he didn't have to think about why just he had to take Hermione to hospital wing, and why he had forget his wand. After all he fall asleep, but not before he had promised himself taking at least fifty points from Gryffindor the following day.

_ooo_

Madam Pomfrey kept talking how irresponsibly Hermione had been, like she didn't realise that herself. It was after all her arm that was hurting. Not Pomfrey's. And also she couldn't stop telling Hermione how Snape had carried her up.  
"He isn't very talkative, professor Snape"  
"No", sighed Hermione. "No he isn't"  
Of course she didn't know if Snape was talkative or not, it wasn't one of her biggest dream to chat whit him.  
It was Saturday, just after lunch when Harry and Ron came to the hospital wing for the first time. Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw her.  
"So it was here you were", he said.  
"Yes, it is", Hermione answered.  
"What the heck have you done?" Harry said.  
"Oh, just shut up!" Hermione replied.  
But in the end she told the boys that she had been out walking in the forest when a centaur had come. In this moment, to Hermiones annoyance, madam Pomfrey decided to interfere the chat.  
"And then professor Snape who was out walking carried her up, 'cause she had fainted"  
"What!" Harry shouted with the mouth wide open.  
"Snape?" Ron said distrustfully.  
"I said so to", Hermione murmured to the boys.  
When madam Pomfrey decided to leave them alone Ron whispered:  
"Carrying and Snape doesn't match at all"  
"No", Harry agreed.  
Maybe not, Hermione thought, but if it was true, just _if_ it was true, Hermione could believe it after all. She hadn't believe it this morning, but the more she thought about it the more truly it seamed.

_ooo_

Twenty points had he taken from Gryffindor this morning, thirty more to take. He hidden behind statues and armours to catch some Gryffindors as they said or done anything unsuitable. To his own surprise he had caught more Ravenclaws than Gryffindors. It was chocking how bad the Ravenclaw students' behaviour was when no teacher was watching them. Some fifth years had cast a mean spell to the one year older Luna Lovegood in same house. But he had luckily caught the two beaters in Gryffindors Quidditch team as they screamed in the charm corridor.

After dinner it felt really boring to pad around in the corridors, so he went down to his private laboratory. He had some potions for madam Pomfrey to finish. She needed anti-toxin and sleeping elixir. He had already finished the anti-toxin elixir but it was some ingredients left in the sleeping potion. And he had to stir the pot during half an hour. The arm didn't feel very well after that and he couldn't use magic to stir the pot. The magic made the ladle stir regularly, but he had to follow the elixir's thickness as he stirred. And after he had dropped the sleeping plum in the cauldron he started stirring. And he stirred, and stirred and… yes, etc. He had to concentrate on the potion, he knew that, but he couldn't help he kept thinking about Granger when she was in the forest, he hoped that she lost her Head Girl position. Now the elixir just had to cool. Severus rose up from the chair and went out from the laboratory. As he was waiting he could read a good book. He picked up "On the screen – Exploring the muggle movies" from his desk and went back to the laboratory and opened the part he was reading. It was about Disney and those kid movies. He read some page and then went to the elixir again. It was cold enough to be poured in those crystal bottles. He was used to do this. He took the ladle and poured it up in twenty purple bottles; each bottle big enough for one night dreamless sleep. Why didn't he keep one and drank it himself? Then he could sleep without all those thoughts. The last in the cauldron nearly was a whole bottle. He kept it. He put the purple and green (anti-toxin) bottles in a bag made to carry bottles and started to walk to hospital wing.

"Professor Snape", madam Pomfrey said when he entered hospital wing. "I told miss Granger about when you bring her here"  
"Lovely", said Severus irritated and picked the bottles from the bag and handed it over to a table.  
"Oh, I see you got the potions", she smiled.  
She's smart too, Severus thought sarcastic. He handed up the last two bottles on the table. He turned around to leave, but madam Pomfrey stopped him.  
"What?" he said shortly.  
"I think there is one thing miss Granger wants to tell you"  
On the same bed he had put her earlier she laid. Her brown hair had a beautiful contrast to the white pillow. She looked almost like an angel. Wait, stop a minute, he didn't think that, he absolutely didn't think that. Madam Pomfrey awaked Granger who looked confused at her as she whispered something in her ear. She turned her pale face to Severus.  
"Professor Snape", she said.  
"Yes", he answered coldly.  
"Thank you"  
She smiled. Or smiled maybe was the wrong world, because it was more like thankfulness in her face, not a real smile. Why did he notice things like that? He had to leave before he started to hear voices or something.  
"Any time", he said and turned his back against them and leaved.  
Any time, why had he said "any time"? If she thought he was literally, any time, yeah? He wouldn't run along her side to save her every time she was in danger. It was Potter's speciality. Not his. And why should he care about Granger. Why did he think of her anyway? As an angel, bah! He shut the door with a bang and sank down in the armchair behind his desk. He needed a really good sleep, but how to sleep now. His head was full of thoughts he didn't want to think. He rose up again, and went to his bed in the room next door. He sighed to his reflection in the mirror.  
"What's the matter old boy?" it said.  
"I am crazy, aren't I?"

_ooo_

_A/N: And I'm crazy too, I cried when I wrote the last. And two of my friends when they read it. I love Severus too much..._


	5. An odd lesson

_A big thanks to Adrielle for BETA-reading. She will BETA the previos chapters too. Thank you very much:D_

**Chapter 5. An odd lesson **

Hermione woke up the next morning because of the sound of Madam Pomfrey who carried out Hermione's breakfast.  
"I'll let you go after you've eaten," she said.  
"Okay, and… eh… thanks", answered Hermione.  
Madam Pomfrey grimaced, and Hermione thought it was meant to be a smile.  
"And Professor McGonagall wants to have a little chat at ten o' clock, which means that you have an hour to eat and get ready."  
Other girls might scream about hearing they have only an hour, but not Hermione. She did no make up, and that was why it didn't take two hours to get ready. Hermione ate her breakfast slowly and got dressed. After she'd brushed her hair she had twenty minutes left. Better early than late, she thought and went off to Professor McGonagall's office.

Hermione looked at her shoes while she was listening to her Head of House.  
"Miss Granger, I did expect more responsibility from you," Professor McGonagall said. "If you repeat this I think I will have to tell Professor Dumbledore that you can't be Head Girl."  
"Well," Hermione said. "I was just going for a walk and…"  
What to say, how to tell Professor McGonagall that she didn't mean to walk in the forest? That her legs went there by themselves?  
"No excuses!" her professor told her rapidly.  
"Sorry, it won't be repeated", she murmured.  
"It better not be," McGonagall said. "I expect you to be in every lesson after lunch, and go on, you have thirty minutes left in Arithmancy, you shall be there too."  
What did Professor McGonagall think about her? She behaved like Hermione had done something terrible and wasn't human enough to do wrong. She wasn't perfect, even if she was a Prefect and Head Girl. Was Malfoy perfect then? He was after all Head Boy. She left McGonagall's office and soon she was outside the door to the Arithmancy classroom. She opened the door.  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor Vector, I was talking to Professor McGonagall."  
Sometimes she didn't want to be a straight O student.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends. _

Severus sighed. Just a couple of minutes before the seventh years would come. One more lesson in which to act like Draco Malfoy was his favourite student. He hated Malfoy, but the more he "liked" Draco, the nicer Lucius would be, and the less suspicious the Dark Lord would be. One minute. He rose up from his desk and went to his door. He heard voices of chattering students, just to open the door and release the hell into his afternoon. He unlocked the door and the students came in. Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter, Patil, Patil, Boot, Granger. Was she out of the Hospital Wing now? Or had she run away to take more classes? And WHY did he care? All students were in class and Severus closed the door.  
"Today, I will not see any books in here", he told the class. "You shall work on your own and do what you remember of the easiest anti-toxin potion."  
He watched the class, especially Potter.  
"I expect all of you to do that correctly", he said coldly and stared at Potter. "What are you waiting for?"  
He sat down watching the student as they moved around and started their potions. Parkinson was still running around to find the best seat. Severus nearly wanted to laugh when she had to sit down next to Potter. Granger had started the work. She had a concentrated expression in her face, Severus watched her. On her chest was a little badge. Spew? Yeah, right, did he need glasses now? He tried to read again. It was spew. Why did she have that kind of badge? It was impossible to figure that out, what he really did notice was how much Granger had grow up this summer. In sixth year she had looked more like a girl. With her body she had now, well, she was a woman, and beautiful too. No, she was a student in his class working slowly with an anti-toxin elixir, he told himself. But she was a beautiful student. Her hair curled down to her shoulder. No, well yes it did, but Severus definitely didn't notice that. He didn't think about her and he didn't watch her, at all. He did watch her working because that was his job.

_ooo_

Hermione felt Professor Snape's gaze on her. Now she had to do everything perfectly. She stirred the cauldron. Oh, Merlin, couldn't he watch any other person? She became nervous because he was the one who could give her O in her marks or a P.  
She looked up at Snape after a while to see if he still was watching her. He was, and they watched each other. What was that expression in his eyes? Hermione dropped her knife on the floor, as she was cutting some herbs. She blushed and picked up the knife rapidly.  
"Better be careful with that knife, Granger," Professor Snape said shortly. "We all want you to have your toes on your feet."  
Hermione blushed even more. Whatever she had seen in her professor's eyes was gone. Maybe she made up fantasies. If that was the case she needed to see a Mediwitch immediately!


	6. The new swings

Thanks _again_to Adrielle for BETA

**Chapter 6. The new swings**

Severus opened his eyes. He had gone to bed early last night, well, earlier than usual. He took a look at the clock, which showed half past four, but Severus felt too awake to sleep more. He rose up from his bed. There was something odd about yesterday, he remembered. But in the same moment he remembered it, he immediately wanted to forget about it. The seventh years' lesson and those odd thoughts about Granger, he had thought she was beautiful. Was she beautiful? Severus saw her pretty face in front of his eyes. Oh yes, she was beau… NO. He didn't think about that. He was not interested in Granger's looks. He was too old to like a girl, and who had said he liked her? Oh no, she was a Gryffindor student and he was a teacher, the Slytherin's Head of House. It was impossible for him to like her. Why did he even think about her? Stop it! Severus had gotten dressed in his usual black robe. He sighed and sank down on his bed. He hid his face behind his hands and sighed again. Why did he still have feelings?

_ooo_

"Come on guys, it's been years since we last visited Hagrid," said Hermione.  
"You're right Hermione," Harry said and rose up from the chair. "Come on, Ron."  
Ron wasn't slow to put his Transfiguration book away. Hermione smiled and together the three friends left the Gryffindor Common Room.  
When they stepped out from the castle, Hermione saw Hagrid immediately. He was carrying ropes and boards. He stopped next to a tree pretty close to them.  
"Hi Hagrid, what are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Hello Harry, an' Hermione, an' Ron," said Hagrid with a big smile. "I'm putting this thing up."  
"What exactly is that?" Ron asked and looked at the ropes and boards.  
Hermione suddenly realised what it was.  
"Swings!" She smiled.  
"Yer right, Hermione," said Hagrid and threw the rope over a low limb.  
Hermione smiled even more; oh God, she loved swings. Hagrid cut of a bit of the rope and tied it around a board. Harry, Ron and Hagrid started a conversation, but Hermione didn't listen. She looked at the new swing.  
"Can I try it?" she asked.  
"Yeh, do that," Hagrid said as he went to the next tree over to put up another swing.  
Hermione sat up on the swing and swung herself up and up and up and… the Forbidden Forest was such a beautiful sight from the swing. Hermione swung herself higher. The wind blew her hair backwards and made her hands feel cold, but she loved it.  
"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted.  
"WHAT?" she answered and put her feet on the ground and made the swing stop dead.  
"We're going back now"," he said.  
"Okay, I want to swing more, I'll come up later", she said and swung the swing again.  
"Promise to not go in the Forest," Ron said and winked.  
"Promise," Hermione answered.  
"Bye," Harry said, and he and Ron walked up to school.  
Hermione closed her eyes as she sat on the swing. How wonderful it felt to feel the wind blow in her hair. Somewhere she heard Hagrid say "See yer later," and she raised her hand and waved without opening her eyes.

_ooo_

Severus needed to clear his thoughts. He needed to feel the air; he needed to get outside. Right now. He grabbed his wand, as he didn't dare to forget it again, and went out. Different sounds than some nights before were in the air this evening. First of all he just heard the wind in the trees, then he heard a song. It was a girl's voice, and it wasn't all too good, but he knew the melody. It was the melody he had heard before. He walked beside the forest and soon he saw who the singing girl was. His mind wanted him to run, but instead he stood under a tree. There she was, Granger, singing that melody he had heard. Why had he heard it, when she could sing it? Magic was a bit odd sometimes.  
The swings were new; he hadn't seen them before. Of course it was another of Dumbledore's strange ideas. Her hair blew backwards, and this time he didn't try to stop the wrong thoughts. Oh, yes, so wrong they were. He couldn't say that she wasn't beautiful, she was. And thoughts, which should not have been thought, were pondered.


	7. What’s up with love?

Adrielle's Note: Sorry it took so long between updates. It's entirely my fault, so come at me with torches and pitchforks, not Matilda.

A/N: Well we all have to take our time, I'm really happy that you BETA Adrielle, _thanks_.

_ooo_

**Chapter 7. What's up with love? **

Hermione entered the Charms classroom with her classmates and sat down with Harry and Ron on her left side. Today they had no practical work in Charms, only reading. Hermione opened her book to the page they should read, but as she already had read it about five times, she didn't feel like reading it again. Instead of asking what to do as she used to, she stared down at the pages and pretending she was extremely interested. The picture of a man who didn't move made her think of her summer and the Moulin Rouge movie. Could anyone love her the way Christian had loved Satine? She decided to stop thinking about that. 'No one could ever like me as more than a friend. Look at me; no one could like this body. This is what I like about our school uniforms; you can't see the body. Look at my hair next. It looks like a bush! And my face! My eyes are just weird, and my eyebrows are too big. If someone likes me, who would they be? Harry? No, he's just a friend, and so is Ron. Seamus or Dean? No, both of them have girlfriends, but what about Terry Boot, in Ravenclaw? He's always so sweet. We used to work together in Arithmancy the few times we had to be in pairs. But I can really only see him as a classmate, he hasn't shown anything about fancying me or anything…

_ooo_

_"Moulin Rouge is a story based on the couple 'Romeo and Juliet.' Christian is a penniless writer who has come to Paris to write about 'truth, beauty, freedom, and most of all, love'. Satine and the owner of the Moulin Rouge are in the midst of wooing the well-heeled Duke of Worcester into investing in the Moulin Rouge. By sleeping with the Duke, Satine will seal a deal that will transform the Moulin Rouge into a legitimate theatre and make Satine a real actress. Satine accidentally mistakes Christian for the Duke and finds herself in a quandary as she must choose between the penniless writer whom she loves, and the wealthy Duke whose finances will make her a star and ensure a future for the Moulin Rouge." _

'Interesting,' Snape thought as he closed the book. 'One more of those love stories, fairytales, or whatever you want to call them.' No, he didn't like that kind of story at all. He had read Romeo and Juliet once, and he had liked it, but there were too many copies of it. Moulin Rouge was only one of them. Love and be loved. It was never unhappy love, like when the character failed or the girl didn't love him back. It wasn't reality, just fairytales. His life looked more like "Romeo and his dungeon". There was no Juliet and there was no Satine. There was only him, his room, and the thoughts he didn't want to think about the Granger girl. Now that he thought of it again, he had started to read just because he shouldn't think about it! Merlin, how hard could it be? He'd better go make a potion or something to occupy his mind. He found an old book on his desk under some unchecked essays. Which potion should he make? Fairytale sleep, beauty potion, what was this kind of book doing on his desk? Princesses' dream elixir, love potion. LOVE POTION? The fates weren't with him today. He threw the book into the fireplace and watched the pages burning, one by one.  
"Go back where you belong," he muttered and rose up to prepare the lesson for the fifth years in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

_ooo_

The evening drew on and Hermione was watching Harry and Ron play wizard chess.  
"Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
"Mhm?"  
"Did you watch TV this summer?" she wondered.  
"No, Dursleys wouldn't let me," he said.  
"So, you didn't see the Moulin Rouge movie?" she sighed.  
Harry shook his head. Of course, he hadn't, but Hermione was hoping that there was someone she could talk to about the movie. Anyone. There were just a few people left in the common room, and Hermione was searching for someone that she could possibly chat with. Both Harry and Ron were so damn busy with their stupid chess. The only thing she could find was a book lying on the floor, next to the fireplace. She rose up and went over there, and the boys didn't notice anything. The book was burnt in a few places. Who would do such a thing to a book? She dusted some soot away from the front of the book so she could read the title. _Potions of a Fairytale._ She opened it somewhere in the middle. Of course, she just had to see a recipe for a Love Potion, as if she didn't already think about love too much. She turned the page, to a Draught of Exterminate Evil Witches. She turned some pages backwards to find a recipe for Fairytale Sleep written in calligraphy. She put the book on a table near her. It would make her crazy if she kept reading, and its owner may miss it. She rose up from the floor and went back over to the boys.  
"Night Harry," she said and ruffled his hair. "Night Ron."  
As she passed Ron she put a hand on his shoulder, just light enough that she barely noticed it herself.  
"Night He-mione," Ron said yawning.  
"Yeah, good night Hermione," Harry added.


End file.
